Daddy's Girl
by rollinsfangirl13
Summary: Angelina Levesque, daughter of Triple H, is engaged to Seth Rollins and a member of The Authority. Recently she's been involved with the Brie and Stephanie and the Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose storylines. Therefore, she's being targeted by the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose. Will Seth be able to keep her as far from Ambrose as possible?*Sets at Summer Slam and continues from there*
1. Character Bio

**Character Bio**

**Name: **Angelina Levesque

**Looks: **Blonde hair, blue eyes, has scar from a surgery (born with a heart defect)

**Billed From: **Greenwich,Connecticut

**Occupation: **WWE Diva

**Wrestling Status: **Heel (villan)

**Trained By: **Triple H, Shawn Michaels

**In Ring Name:** Angel Helmsley

**Nicknames: **Daughter of The Game, Bosses Daughter, The New Billion Dollar Princess

**Relationship Status: **Engaged to Colby Lopez (off screen), in a relationship with Seth Rollins (on screen)

**Family: **Paul Levesque/Triple H (father), Stephanie Levesque/ Stephanie McMahon (Step- Mom), Marissa Hickenbottom (OC, birth mother ~deceased), Shawn Michaels (uncle)

**Friends: **Nikki Bella (recently), Eva Marie, Paige, Charlotte

**Hates: **Cena, AJ Lee, Brie Bella, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, whoever is a baby face diva

**Career Highlights**: Authority Member, 2x Divas Champion

**Signature Moves: **various slaps, sledgehammer shots (when referees distracted or out), spine buster

**Finishing Moves: **Pedigree, Backstabber, Curb Stomp (adopted from Seth Rollins)

**Entrance Themes: **King of Kings (when with Authority), My Time (singles competition), The Second Coming (used with Seth Rollins)

**A.N: I don't own anything besides the story and my 2 ocs Marissa and Angelina. All wrestlers used are owned by the WWE. First chapter should be up soon.**


	2. Summer Slam and the Aftermath

**Angelina View**

I stood at ringside during my step- moms match against Brie Bella. My dad and Nikki Bella were out here as well. I watched as Nikki knocked out Brie. I smirked and went over by the "Fearless" Bella. I extended my hand and she shook it.

Once everyone was backstage most of the diva roster started reaming Nikki in the ass about how that wasn't the right thing to do. I heard enough and stepped in, "HEY!" I yelled. They all went silent, "I've heard enough out of all of you. Nikki did what she did because she finally came to her senses on what's best for business." I said. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself down, "If any of you have a problem with it…." I said. I pointed to the doors that lead to the parking garage, "There's the door. Let me warn you though, you leave and I'll have you fired." I said. I waited to see if anyone would risk it and no one left. I laughed and left with Nikki.

After the show I was dealing with a bickering and former Divas Champion, AJ. I looked at her, "Shut up!" I snapped. "It's not my fault April. Go talk to my parents." I said and left the office.

I saw Colby Lopez or Seth Rollins, my fiancé waiting for me, "I hate her." I said. "Rough day beautiful?" Colby asked grabbing my bags along with his, "These baby faced divas are driving me insane." I said. "They're just jealous because you are better than them." he said. I stopped him and kissed him softly, "Not to mention a lot more beautiful." he said. "Okay, you can stop that Sethie." I said. He set the bags down and popped the trunk of the rental car. He pulled me in and kissed me. I kissed him back,

Once we got to the hotel I checked the fan reactions on Twitter. "Wow." I said. "What?" Colby asked coming out of the bathroom from the shower. "The most fan reactions were Lesnar winning, your match against Jon, and Nikki's heel turn." I said. "Wow is definitely right." he said.

I turned to my fiancé, "You and Jon did an amazing job tonight. That was one of the best lumberjack matches I ever saw," I said. I cupped his face, "I'm happy you won though." I said. He smiled and held me, "You're awesome." he said.

I looked up, "Colby?" I asked. "Yeah baby." Colby replied looking at me. "I still wonder a lot…. Why me?" I asked. "Not because of the money that's for sure." he replied. "Then why Colby?" I snapped sitting up. Colby didn't say anything and I left the bedroom to sleep on the couch.


	3. Like Mother Like Daughter

**A.N: I like Brie Bella, but my OC doesn't. Maybe she will in the future once she accepts "What's best for Business", until then the insults continue. I don't own any names mentioned besides my two OC's**

**Angelina View**

Tonight Brie was calling Nikki out and I was supposed to go out instead. I haven't spoken to Colby since last night and it was upsetting.

I went into my parent's office for the night and saw Colby talking to my dad. I sat down and Colby came over. I looked down and he tilted my head up, "I love you because you're one of a kind." Colby said wiping the tears I couldn't hold back any longer. I stood up and he hugged me, "I'm sorry baby." he said. "No, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm sorry Sethie." I said.

About a half an hour later was the segment. I stood in the gorilla position talking with Nikki so I don't fall asleep from listening to Brie's constant bitching. I looked at the monitor and went to curtain.

My music hit and I went out in an Authority t-shirt. The crowd just booed and I rolled my eyes. I stepped into the ring and took the microphone from Brie. My music cut and I waited until I was able to speak.

"Let me tell you something Brie. You lost last night…. to my mom. You lost your sister." I said. "This doesn't concern you Angel. This involves me and my sister." Brie said. "Last time I checked, this does concern me. You see Brie, your sister finally realized what's best for…" I said and cut myself off by pedigreeing Brie. I started the "Yes!" chant and laughed. She managed to get you and I smirked. I ran the ropes and hit her with a curb stomp.

All of a sudden, I heard "Retaliation"(Dean Ambrose Theme). I froze as Jon Good came out. Once he was in the ring I was backed into a corner, "Your little boyfriend can't help you now princess." Jon said. I slapped him and he backed away. I glared at him and he grabbed me in a headlock.

I heard Colby several seconds later yelling at Jon not to do it. I was hit with Dirty Deeds and I couldn't breathe well. Jon jumped script so I got hurt. I saw Colby get in the ring after my dad got security to get Jon out. I looked at Colby and my eyes closed.

**Seth View**

I looked at my fiancé, "Angel?" I asked. The medics took a look at her and my soon to be father in law was pissed off. This wasn't supposed to happen and I felt like crying, but I can't risk breaking character.

They put a neck brace on Angelina and put her on a stretcher. I raked my hair back and got out of the ring. I followed everyone to the back and Stephanie was waiting. Paul (Triple H), Stephanie, and I followed the doctors to the ambulance. Stephanie went with the medics, since Paul and I were busy with the show yet.

Once the ambulance drove off Paul looked at me, "From now on you'll be out there with her. Understand?" Paul asked. I nodded, "My daughter could be seriously injured. We need to handle Good." he said.

We went into The Authority's office, "Can I ask you a personal question sir?" I asked. "Don't call me that. I'll be your father in law soon. Call me Paul or dad." the COO said. "Can I ask about her mother Paul?" I asked sitting down.

The COO sighed, "Marissa died 2 years after I signed with the WWE." Paul said. "Did you know about Angelina?" I asked. He shook his head no, "Shawn did though because Marissa was his sister." he replied. "How did it happen?" I asked. "When Marissa was born, she had a heart defect. Sad to say, Angelina inherited that from her." he said going into his blazer pocket. He showed me a picture of Marissa, "That's the only picture I have of her." he said. "Does she have any photos of her mom?" I asked. "The locket she always wears." he said.

I looked at the picture and saw where Angelina got her smile and eyes from. "How did you find out about Angel?" I asked. "Shawn brought her to a show and explained everything to me. She looks so much like Marissa." the COO replied. "Do you two ever talk about her?" I asked giving him the photo back. He nodded, "Especially once Steph was in the picture. She loves Steph like a mother. She has a huge heart for Aurora, Vaughn, and Murphy." he said referring to his other 3 daughters. "True." I said. "Every year around spring, she would cry herself to sleep." he said. "That's why?" I asked and he nodded. "I still love Marissa and Steph understands that." he said.

**Angelina View**

I regained consciousness a few hours after what happened in the ring. I saw my step-mom sitting by my bed and saw she'd been crying. "Mom…" I said weakly. She looked and I let her lay next to me, "Angelina, I was so worried." my step-mom said. "It's okay mom." I said and she held me.

My dad and Colby came in the room about a half an hour later and I saw my step-mom was asleep. I let my dad have her and he said he'd be back in the morning. He left carrying her out.

"Angel…"Colby said. I looked at my fiancé, " I'm so sorry baby…" he said lying next to me. "It's not your fault." I said holding him. He started crying and I stroked his two toned hair, " I thought I lost you." he said. "Shh… it's okay Sethie. I'm not going anywhere yet." I said. I felt him shaking because he was scared, "Calm down baby boy…" I said.

I felt Colby relax several minutes later and he looked at me, " I love you so much Angel. I don't know what I'd do without you." Colby said. I met his brown eyes and smiled. He kissed my forehead and smiled, "I'll be back tomorrow okay baby?" he said and I nodded. He let me go and left the room.


End file.
